Darren Wilden
Darren Wilden is a detective who arrests Hanna for shoplifting. Mrs. Marin was sleeping with him to get Hanna off the charges and they were in a relationship. He later investigates Ali's murder. Biography He is a former student of Rosewood High and is currently a police officer. Wilden used to be a big partier in high school, including a summer spent in Cape May when Alison was there. Season 1 Pilot Detective Darren Wilden goes to Hanna's house and arrests her for shoplifting. Mrs. Marin sleeps with him to get Hanna off her charges. Ashley's and Darren's relationship lasts longer than one night, however, to Hanna's guilt and dismay. He starts staying over so much that he goes as far as to open the fridge shirtless. Later, at the end of "Pilot," when Alison's case switches from that of missing person to murder mystery, Officer Wilden is assigned to take the case. He is very suspicious and accusing of the girls. The Jenna Thing He harrasses Hanna by cornering her after she goes shopping in Rosewood Mall with MonaMona Vanderwall. He uses evidence that he finds in the Marin household against Hanna. Hanna calls him out on the invalidity of such investigative techniques. Ashley finally ends it with Darren in "To Kill a Mocking Girl" when he starts sifting through her daughter's purse without a search warrant, to better examine Alison's friendship bracelet to Hanna. He makes an appearance at Alison's memorial dedication in "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone." Eventually, even Emily is accused of murdering Alison. The last we see of Officer Wilden is in "The Perfect Storm" when he goes so far as to take Emily's purse without a search warrant, endanger the girls lives by separating them from their classmates amidst a hurricane, and interrogate the minors without an adult present. Veronica Hastings blasts Darren for being unprofessional and breaking the law. (Officer Cooper replaces Darren on the case.) Season 2 We learn from Veronica in "Over My Dead Body" that Wilden was suspended, but has been reinstated as head investigator. He catches the girls with the murder weapon (a shovel) and arrests them on suspicion of murder. He seems to be friendly with Garrett because they are on the force together. In "The First Secret," Darren gives Ashley a ride home from The Grille after she has one too many martinis there. He seems flirty with her and returns the next day to offer "his assistance." Ashley flatly refuses, and he ominously warns her to watch herself. When Hanna questions his presence, Ashley writes him off as a "horny cop." When the Liars spot Darren talking to Jenna at the Halloween party, they think that he is dressing up as a cop, but Hanna lets them know that the uniform is real. When they ask her how she knows, she lies that she saw him directing traffic. Wilden is next seen in "CTRL: A." He confiscates Caleb's computer, shows Garrett a photo of Hanna, Spencer and Emily breaking into the morgue office, and later brings Hanna and Ashley in to question them about it. He becomes extremely frustrated when the incriminating files mysteriously disappear from Caleb's laptop. Later, he appears in "Father Knows Best " where he is clearly worried about discovering his "deal" with Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin. He meets Ashley in his car to tell her that she has to take Hanna's phone to figure out who gave Hanna the police report. Ashley rejects the possibility but considers it when she is reminded of the issue at hand. Hanna spots the two while walking with Mona and questions her mom about it when they return home. Season 3 It is revealed that Ali and Wilden were in Cape May the same summer, and that he may have gotten her pregnant. In "Hot Water", Wilden is seen talking to the girls. Hanna reveales that they know he was in Cape May the summer Alison went missing. Later in the episode, Hanna and her mom watch as Wilden forces Cece get into his car. That evening, he meets Ashley at a restaurant out of town and asks her to keep Hanna's mouth shut. He then follows Ashley's car and escorts her. Wilden threatens her, but Ashley doesn't let herself intimidated. She goes back to her car and, panicked, she hits Wilden with her car and leaves. Later, she and Hanna go back to find him, but he is gone. Appearances Season 1 (5) *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm Season 2 *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *CTRL: A *Father Knows Best Season 3 *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Hot Water Notes *It was revealed in Season 3 that Wilden and Mona seem to know each other from the past and Mona was revealing information to him when he visited her in Radley. *Spencer thinks that Wilden is the father to Ali's possibly unborn baby. Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Season 2 Category:People with Affairs Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 3 Category:Suspects for Killing Alison Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis